High-resolution and narrow-bezel display has become a research hotspot in the field of display technology, so as to improve the image display as well as the user experience. However, along with the increase in the number of pixels, a shift register (a gate switch circuit) needs to scan more rows of pixels within one frame. At this time, it is required to provide a smaller layout area of a shift register unit, and simplify a circuit structure.
Usually, a conventional shift register unit is used to control a potential of an output signal through a plurality of transistors and a plurality of capacitors.
During the implementation, the inventor found that there is at least the following defect in the conventional shift register unit. The circuit structure of the conventional shift register unit and a control procedure thereof are relatively complex, so it is impossible for the conventional shift register unit to adjust an output pulse width.